


Care For You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [524]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hiya! Can you please write one with fem!reader and Sam where the reader has been really down lately and is not taking good care of herself so Sam decides to take care of her. Nothing really sexual, (like they are in a relationship, but nothing about this is sexual), just he helps her take a bath and feeds her and cuddles and stuff. Please darling? Thanks so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)  
> Sorry for the major character death tag! That wasn't supposed to happen, but i was posting this really late at night, lol. however the problem is fixed :)

“Hey, are you OK?” Sam asks softly, sitting down by you.

You glance up at him, and give a small smile.

“I’m fine.” You say, but you aren’t sure if you’re even fooling yourself.

“You don’t look fine. Aren’t acting that way either.” Sam says. “What’s wrong?” He asks, pulling one of your hands in his.

You sigh, and give Sam another glance, seeing how concerned he is for you, and you stare at him.

“Everything has been just so stressful lately.” You admit. “Every hunt…they’ve been exhausting. It hasn’t been helping my mood, and I just feel tired a lot of the time. I just don’t want to do anything. Worry about anything.”

Sam nodded. “I understand. Our lives are pretty tolling. Let me take care of you.”

“What?” You ask.

“I want to take care of you. Help you, is more like it. Just so you can relax and let go.”

“Sam…”

“You don’t have to say yes. It’s only a thought.”

“You really want to do that?”

“Yeah.”

You look away, thinking for a few minutes, before you take a breath, and look back at Sam.

“OK.”

_

The first thing that Sam helps you do is you let him draw you a bath, and you relax in it, letting him wash your hair and body until the water became cold.

Then he wrapped you in a towel, and let you dry off before you dressed yourself. Sam, then, picked you up and carried you to the bed, where the two of you curled up together, pressing to each other and cuddling, Sam keeping strong, firm arms wrapped around you.

_

Afterwards, he grabbed some food for the two of you, and placed it in front of the both of you.

You start to reach for your own food, when Sam stops you.

“Let me.” He says, and feeds you piece by piece, while he eats his own meal.

Later, Sam pops in a movie for the two of you to watch, and by this point, Dean comes back, letting the two of you be, as you stayed curled in the comfort of each other.

_

As Sam did each thing, you felt the tension and tiredness of the day leave, making you feel happier and healthier.

“I’ll do this as many times as I need to, to make sure you feel happy.” Sam promises. “I don’t want you sad. I don’t want you tired.”

“I’d like that.” You say, nodding. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
